Weep Not For the Memories
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Inorder to keep Jesse away from Suze, Paul soul tranfers him to another body on the otherside of the country. Now Jesse has to regain his memories and get back to the woman he loves. Jessesuze
1. Prologue

Title: Weep not for the Memories

By: Fangalicious

Synopsis: Takes place after Haunted. What if, in order to keep Jesse away from Suze, he soul transferred him into a body that was about to die on the other side of the country. Now Jesse has to regain his memory of a time before and find his beloved Susannah.

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah

Prologue

Suze's POV

He's gone. I can't believe it. He was there kissing me in the grave yard and the next minute he was just….Gone! I don't get it. Was I the only reason he was staying around? But we've kissed before. Why didn't he leave then? How am I going to make it without him?

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Somewhere in Pennsylvania

"Susannah!" Hunter Matthews woke up with a gasp.

"Hunter?" His mother sounded so hopeful. "Your awake! Oh my God. I have to get the doctor! Doctor! Nurse! Somebody! Hunter's awake!

Suddenly the hospital room was filled with doctors and nurses taking tests. Hunter didn't understand what was going on. "Wh-what happened?" Why am I here?"

"You don't remember honey?" his mother asked. When he shook his head she said, " You were in a car accident a month ago. You've been in a coma ever since. Do you not remember?"

"Often, with trauma such as this, a patient may not remember the time of the accident. We should check if there is any other amnesia. Now Mrs. Matthews, you said he screamed out the name Susannah when he awoke?" At her nod he continued, "Do you know anyone named Susannah?"

"No," Hunter replied shortly. He was then taken into another room for various testing to see how he was functioning. He was finally allowed to be alone that night when he was sleeping. However, once he was a sleep the dream came. He was in a house that looked old and big. He was sitting on the window seat in a room that was painted pink. All of a sudden the door to the room opened and in walked a girl in jeans and a black leather jacket. Somehow, he knew this was his Susannah.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so Here's chapter 1 edited. Thanks to That-girl-who-likes-dolphins. I totally meant to put that thing in, but completely forgot while I was typing. So I added it in.

Chapter 1

Hi. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Hunter Matthews. At least, that's the name this body is called. The thing is though, is that this weird thing happened to me two years ago. I was in this car accident and then was in a coma for a month. When I woke up, I was suddenly able to see ghosts. Also, as time went by, I started to have these memories that weren't mine. Well, I know now that they're mine, but I didn't know what they were at the time. I found another 'mediator' in my area who helped me to figure out what was going on. I am two people in one body. One person is Hunter Matthews. The other is Hector, Jesse, De Silva. I have memories from both. It's hard to explain how I work now, but It's just like both people are one now. Somehow memories that happened at the same time are both remembered. Its weird, I know. Anyway. I'm here in Hicksville Pennsylvania, but I'm still in love with Susannah Simon. Granted, the Hunter part of me doesn't know her, but the Jesse part of me has kinda taken over. Hunter side doesn't feel bad. From what Jesse side remembers, Susannah seems like the perfect girl for me. I'm sorry if that sounds confusing. Just remember, I am both Hunter and Jesse, yet I am one person. For future reference of my life story, of course.

Well, Since I am in love with this girl on the other side of the country, and have no means of contacting her, I've been following what she's been doing. I know that sounds like I'm a stalker, but it's all in good interest. Actually, I found out she has a myspace. I've been following her life through there. I want to see her again so bad, but I don't know her number. (The Jesse part of me never found that an issue). I can't exactly just call her up and say "Hi! My name's Hunter, but I'm really your beloved Jesse." No that won't work either. So I've been following her through the internet. I've applied to the same schools she has, gotten accepted into them all, and I am now going NYU with her. She just doesn't know that yet. But I am finally going to get to see her again. Her beautiful smile, her laugh, her eyes. Everything!

Moving Day

The day had finally arrived. I was moving into my dorm, the same dorm as Susannah! I was finally going to see her!. I was holding a box outside of my parents car when I saw her. She was with her mom and her friend Gina. God she was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. However, I did notice that her eyes, though still green and beautiful, had dark circles under them. Her face wasn't as animated as it used to be. I wanted to go up and say hi, but I couldn't just leave my parents. I decided to wait for a better time.

Later that day, we had just finished setting up my room, my parents were leaving. "Oh Hunter," My mom was crying. "Don't forget to call me! I want you to tell me everything,"

"Yeah Ma," I rolled my eyes as she and my dad left, her crying into my dad's shoulders. I watched as the left and then turned around to look down the other end of the hall way. That was when I saw her. She was saying goodbye to her mother from the dorm right next to mine! I lived next door to the girl of my dreams. I watched as her mother left, then I approached her.

"Hey," I said with a little wave. "Parents are always crying aren't they?"

She turned around and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. She was so beautiful. "Yeah. Always crying over one thing or another," She responded with a small smile. I swear my heart stopped beating.

"I'm Hunter Matthews," I said as I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She responded saying her name was Suze Simon.

"Soose? Short for Susan?" I asked with a small smile that grew when her head suddenly popped up.

"No short for Susannah," she looked at me suspiciously. "You know like 'oh Susannah don't you cry for me?"

"I know the song," I said with a smile.

Ok…Well, I guess I'll see you around, Hunter," she said with that small smile.

My heart sank as I said, "Yeah. See ya."

A/N: Don't forget to read and review! PSBTW I'm looking for a beta. So if any of you will help let me know. KTHNXByeee


End file.
